ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Green Thumb Moogle
GPS crystal upon their first visit. *Grants access to all Mog House functions except Layout. *Sells seeds which can be sown in Garden Furrows. **The same seeds can be purchased from Old Bellows in Eastern Adoulin (J-7). *Sells items for Shining Stars. *Enables the rehiring of Kuyin Hathdenna, Susuroon, and Yeestog. *Explains Mog Gardens. *Can transport pioneers to Eastern Adoulin or Western Adoulin. Players can also return to Adoulin via the Mog Dinghy anchored off the shore of the island. 'Sells:' *Vegetable Seeds: 280 gil *Fruit Seeds: 320 gil *Grain Seeds: 280 gil *Herb Seeds: 280 gil *Cactus Stems: 1,685 gil *Wildgrass Seeds: 320 gil *Lugworm: 12 gil *Little Worm: 4 gil *Distilled Water: 12 gil *Moko Grass: 20 gil *Bastore Sardine: 30 gil *Florid Leaf Mold: 5,000 gil *Rockoil: 5,000 gil *Chestnut Tree Sap: 1,111 gil (Special FINAL FANTASY XI Eleventh Anniversary Campaign) *Monarch Beetle Saliva: 1,111 gil (Special FINAL FANTASY XI Eleventh Anniversary Campaign) *Golden Seed Pouch: 1,111 gil (Special FINAL FANTASY XI Eleventh Anniversary Campaign) *Flax Flower: 300 gil (if in possession of Lamb Memento key item) *Windurstian Tea Leaves: 24 gil (if in possession of Sheep Memento key item) *Imperial Tea Leaves: 4,800 gil (if in possession of Karakul Memento key item) *Ram Skin: 1,890 gil (if in possession of Ram Memento key item) *Flower Seeds: 624 gil (if in possession of Sapling Memento key item) *Tree Cuttings: 3,114 gil (if in possession of Green Foliage Treant Memento key item) *Elm Log: 4,278 gil (if in possession of Red Foliage Treant Memento key item) *Rabbit Hide: 72 gil (if in possession of Baby Rabbit Memento key item) *Hare Meat: 38 gil (if in possession of Rabbit Memento key item) *Frost Turnip: 38 gil (if in possession of White Rabbit Memento key item) *Lizard Skin: 760 gil (if in possession of Baby Lizard Memento key item) *Lizard Egg: 72 gil (if in possession of Lizard Memento key item) *Lizard Blood: 2,376 gil (if in possession of Alabaster Lizard Memento key item) *Sabiki Rig: 3,830 gil (if in possession of Baby Cockatrice Memento key item) *Cockatrice Meat: 960 gil (if in possession of Cockatrice Memento key item) *Ziz Meat: 960 gil (if in possession of Ziz Memento key item) *Rotten Meat: 84 gil (if in possession of Baby Raptor Memento key item) *Raptor Skin: 3,448 gil (if in possession of Raptor Memento key item) *Bone Chip: 91 gil (if in possession of Red Raptor Memento key item) *Shell Bug: 108 gil (if in possession of Baby Eft Memento key item) *Eft Skin: 2,671 gil (if in possession of Eft Memento key item) *Helmet Mole: gil (if in possession of Tarichuk Memento key item) *Batagreens: 300 gil (if in possession of Dhalmel Calf Memento key item) *Giant Femur: 2,000 gil (if in possession of Dhalmel Memento key item) *Dhalmel Hide: gil (if in possession of Great Dhalmel Memento key item) *Contortopus: 1,512 gil (if in possession of Sea Monk Larva Memento key item) *Mercanbaligi: 4,000 gil (if in possession of Sea Monk Memento key item) *Istavrit: gil (if in possession of Blue Sea Monk Memento key item) *Fish Broth: 108 gil (if in possession of Immature Crab Memento key item) *Land Crab Meat: 1,344 gil (if in possession of Crab Memento key item) *Barnacle: gil (if in possession of Porter Crab Memento key item) *Seashell: 144 gil (if in possession of Uragnite Youngling Memento key item) *Uragnite Shell: 14,400 gil (if in possession of Uragnite Memento key item) *Denizanasi: gil (if in possession of Limascabra Memento key item) *Beehive Chip: 48 gil (if in possession of Colibri Chick Memento key item) *Honey: 350 gil (if in possession of Colibri Memento key item) *Entisyrup: gil (if in possession of Toucalibri Memento key item) *Pipira: gil (if in possession of Coeurl Cub Memento key item) *Gold Lobster: gil (if in possession of Coeurl Memento key item) *Lynx Collar: gil (if in possession of Lynx Memento key item) *Millioncorn: gil (if in possession of Buffalo Calf Memento key item) *Uleguerand Milk: gil (if in possession of Buffalo Memento key item) *Vitriol: 1,300 gil (if in possession of Mini Slime Memento key item) *Slime Oil: 2,000 gil (if in possession of Slime Memento key item) *Beastman Blood: gil (if in possession of Clot Memento key item) *Hecteyes Eye: gil (if in possession of Hecteyes Memento key item) *Chicken Bone: 1,600 gil (if in possession of Tiny Bugard Memento key item) *Bugard Skin: 3,500 gil (if in possession of Bugard Memento key item) *Bugard Tusk: gil (if in possession of Abyssobugard Memento key item) *Turtle Shell: 9,600 gil (if in possession of Baby Adamantoise Memento key item) *Bronze Nugget: 85 gil (if in possession of Adamantoise Memento key item) *Adaman Nugget: 5,216 gil (if in possession of Great Adamantoise Memento key item) *Adamantoise Shell: gil (if in possession of White Adamantoise Memento key item) *Iron Nugget: gil (if in possession of Ferromantoise Memento key item) *Steel Nugget: gil (if in possession of Great Ferromantoise Memento key item) }} 'Star Exchange' 'Historical Background' One who is good at gardening is said to have a "green thumb." Category:Standard Merchants